A Rather Odd Day
by JoJoCo
Summary: Harry undergoes a rather odd day at school. which transforms into the adventure of a lifetime.


A Rather Odd Dream. Written & Directed by JoJo's Imagination

Harry stared at the clock over the door, leaning further and further across his desk.  
"Come on, come on."Harry urged the clock on. In the front of the class, his teacher was droning on about mathmatical functions and numbers. But Harry didn't care. He had much more important things to focus on. The angry beast in his stomach had begun growling once again. If Harry didn't get to the lunchroom soon and feed it, it would be only a matter of time, Harry feared, before the monster began eating harry himself.  
11:59. The seconds slowly ticked away, as if they knew Harry was in a rush, and waited to further torment him.  
"6...5...4..." Harry whispered. Slowly and subtly, he bagan to rise from his seat. "3...2..."  
The bell had barely begun to chime before Harry was out the door. The halls were thick with students heading for lunch. Harry pushed through the crowds, aiming for the cafeteria.  
"Nearly there." Harry patted his stomach, trying in vain to tame the beast. But, just when he thought he was home free, Ron appeared, blocking his path.  
"Hi Harry!" Ron shouted, "Want to go play red rover?"  
Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders and shouted, "I MUST FEED THE BEAST!" Harry threw Ron out of his way and rammed through the lunch room doors.  
Quickly, Harry went through the lunch line, taking one of everything.  
"Ok, I'll have pizza, a pretzel, two cookies, some chicken, and jello. With extra whipped cream."  
"My, aren't you a healthy eater." The lunch lady joked.  
"Fine." Harry slammed a carton of milk on his tray, paid the cashier, and stormed he crossed the lunch room, heading for his usual table, Harry began stuffing food into his mouth. As he finished his meal, the growling subsided.  
"Finally." As Harry relaxed and digested, he glanced around the room. It was the usual groups of people mulling about. The upper-classmen in one area, the freshmen in another. And there, in the darkest corner of the room, not far from Harry, stood The Creature.  
He was called The Creature because no on really knew what he was. Tall and mysterious, The Creature wore the same dark cloack everyday. He never spoke a word, and always sat alone in the back of the class. Many students often discussed The Creature, but no one dared speak to him, fearful of his mysteriousness.  
Harry himself was pondering this very thing when, unbeknownst to him, he caught The Creature's eye. The Creature glided across the room toward Harry, who realized all too late what had happened. Suddenly, Harry was face to...cloak...with The Creature. Even this close, it was immpossible to see what he really looked like. They stared at eachother for a long moment. FInally, Harry got up the courage to speak.  
"Uhm, hello." The Creature stood motionless.  
"My name is Harry." Still no response. Harry was getting annoyed.  
"Are you just going to stand there?" Nothing. Harry was rather angry at this point.  
"Look, I know I'm "The Famous Harr Potter", and all, but I don't exactly enjoy it when people stare. So I suggest you leave. NOW!" Harry jumped from his seat. And suddenly, something strange occured.  
A low, gurgling sound was emitting from the cloak. Then, The Creature began shaking. Harry was getting fearful. He looked around, searching for someone to rescue him, but no one was paying attention. He was Harry Potter, they all thought, he could rescue himself.  
Suddenly, The Creature let out a great sigh, and dropped to the floor. There he remained,still shaking and whimpering at Harry's feet.  
Harry didn't know what to do. He had never encountered anything like this before.  
"I need some help!" Harry called out. But the cafeteria was empty. Unheard by him, the bell had rung, and everyone left for class. Everyone, except one that is.  
Tom, a tiny orphan freshman with an awful accent, happened to be walking by just then.  
"Oy! Wut seems to be the problum 'ere?"  
"Tom!" Harry runs up to Tom, panting as if he'd been running for miles, but in reality he's only gone about three feet.  
"Tom, I need your help, because you're...well, you know, you're so...you know...". Actually, Harry didn't know. He was in such a panic that he couldn't think of any compliment to give Tom.  
According to his aunts letter, in order to properly ask someone for a favor, you must do so in no less than 150 words, and give ten compliments, no more, no less. But Harry couldn't even think of just one. And besides, he was in a hurry. The Creature had just crawled into a corner and begun weeping.  
Thankfully, the only compliment Tom needed was 150 dollars. How he managed to steal Mr. Weasley's wallet is an entirely different story, but he promised to return it as soon as they arrived in France.


End file.
